The steroid-like compound having the structure:
is a compound with, inter alia, anti-inflammatory properties (see, e.g. British patent GB 1202626).
Many drug compounds exist in one or more crystalline forms, referred to as polymorphs. These polymorphs of the same molecule exhibit different physical properties, such as melting point, solubility, hardness, etc. In such cases, the danger exists of less soluble polymorphic forms precipitating from a solution made from another more soluble but less stable form. For example, the formation of crystals in an ophthalmic solution can cause serious injury to the eye. In addition, precipitation of the drug substance may cause an apparent reduction in potency and bioavailability of the product.
Accordingly, there is need for novel crystalline forms of compounds such as the steroid-like compound described herein.